Savior
by Musical Tomboy613
Summary: When Tonraq snapped at his daughter for the first time in either of their lives, the consequences were more severe than he ever imagined. Father/daughter fic. Pretty fluffy


This is a little father/daughter thing between Tonraq and Korra. Takes place when she is about... 9- ish to 10 and , basically, the premise is that she gets lost in a blizzard on this weird 'prove- yourself- to -your- elders ' type mission and Tonraq is worrying his pelt off, only to eventually go into the thick of the storm to rescue her. Prompt is Savior from . Italics Is past,regular text is present .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-

It had been two hours, or was it three? She couldn't remember how long she'd been trapped in this icy nightmare. As she looked at the endless expanse of white in every direction, Korra repeatedly cursed her stupid brash attitude. It had been what got her in this mess in the first place, and what was probably about to cost her her ten year old life. Tears froze in the corners of her eyes as she thought back to the events leading up to this horrible moment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-

_"Daddy!" Korra squealed as she jumped into her father's large arms. It had been five months since their last meeting and the ten year old Avatar was certain she would burst if they were separated any longer. "Hello,Penguin." Tonraq whispered as his face buried into his daughter's short hair. The large man had adopted that nickname for her when she showed exceptional talent at penguin sledding, and although she despised it with all her heart,she couldn't care less while she was buried in her father's warm embrace. He kissed the crown of her head and she his cheek before he set her down and a clearing of the throat interrupted their reunion. She turned her head to see Senna standing there, a wide smile on her features. " Have you forgotten your mother after so long?" Korra giggled as she hugged her mother. " I've missed you, abnauraq (little woman)." Her mother whispered in their native tongue. " Tatqiq kirratchaiqtitkaa aanaga ( Moon shines brightly my mother)" was her customary response. Tonraq put his arm around the young girl and led her inside their moderately large igloo, with her mother in tow, but not before the child sent a sharp glare in her guards direction, clearly telling them that it was time to leave her with her family._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-

Tonraq had been searching for the last hour, thoughts like wolves racing through his head. " Where was she? Was she okay? Is she... dead?" A single, fat tear rolled down his cheek as he thought back to how badly he'd snapped at his baby girl.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0,0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-

_The family of three were sitting in the main room,all with a bowl of seaweed noodles in their hands,and conversing about how they had gone about their business since the parents left Korra at the compound five months ago, when Tonraq suddenly stood up and went to grab his heavy parka. " Daaaad, what are you doing?" Korra drawled with suspicion in her voice,one eye somewhat squinted. " It's hunting time,Korra. Hopefully we'll get an extra large tiger seal out of it!" He said as he slipped on his heavy two-fingered mittens and grabbed a spear off of the wall. Instantly,the young Avatar' s eyes lit up and a huge grin crossed her features. "Can I come?!" She practically screamed._

Tonraq stopped in the middle of putting on his thick boots and stared at her with a wide eyed expression... before bursting into laughter. " Of course not,Penguin. It's way to dangerous for you to be out there! It was a nice joke ,though." He finished his boots and stood to leave the igloo when his daughter spoke again. " Dad... I was serious." The large man stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to his child, all traces of laughter gone from his face." Then I'll be serious with this: .GOING,now that's the last I want to hear of the matter " he emphasized the three words. Korra stood from the stone floor she was on and proceeded to argue " But I've gotten so good at my bending! I'm almost a master waterbender,and you taught me how to use a spear, and-" " ENOUGH!" her father's loud and commanding voice rang out, cutting her off." I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WILL NOT COME! YOU ARE JUST A CHILD AND I'VE TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE ON THE MATTER!" Korra shrunk back from the angry and loud voice like it had burned her. Which it did. As she saw her father walk out, she realized that, never before in her young life had her father yelled at her so viciously before, never had there been such anger in his eyes. She felt the tears spring to her eyes and her lips start to tremble, so she ran into her room and sealed the entrance with a rock wall before her mother could comfort her. Her voice had been ripped from her throat, and she couldn't scream like she wanted. So she cried. Soft, broken-hearted sobs that spoke of her father's betrayal to her. When the tears stopped flowing, there had only been anger. White hot fury that he would tell her she couldn't do something. She was the Avatar, for crying out loud! Something like hunting should have been a cinch! It was then that she had made her stupid mistake. Korra decided that she would prove to him that she could hold her own against the harsh elements.

She grabbed a pair of gloves and slipped them on, not noticing that they were thin and only for dress. She realized that she see didn't have any extra-thick parkas, so she opted for the one that she wore on a regular basis. Pulling up the hood, she made a snow tunnel from her room to the outside,and, forgetting to close it, made off into the stormy night.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

Things were looking bleak. Dark spots crawled into her vision and she stumbled, falling into the frigid snow. She had already tried to spark up a flame, but the wind, paired up with her freezing temperature, knocked out her firebending completely. The last thing that swam across her vision before it went black was a silhouette running to her over the storm

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0   
_  
Senna was worried, and that was only putting it mildly. That wall had been up for the past hour, and yet, Korra had stopped crying long ago. The rational part of her mind said that the poor girl had simply cried herself to sleep, while the irrational part said that something was very wrong. She knocked as hard as she could and asked, " Korra,are you in there?" No answer. Her knocks became more frantic. "Korra?! Abnauraq?" Something was definitely wrong. She went to the small room that she and her husband shared,slipped on her heavy parka and gloves, and went around back to where Korra's room was, only to find a sight that made her blanch completely. There was a tunnel. Just big enough for a ten year old to slip through. Her hands flew up to her mouth as the tears began to fall, unhindered, from her eyes. " No," she whispered " no, no,no, PLEASE NO!" Her eyes snapped up to the raging blizzard on the outskirts of the village and the agonized mother only began to cry harder, until she felt strong arms two around her mid-section. She lashed out, and her screaming seemed to make even the raging storm cower in fear. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?! YOU BROKE DOWN HER FAITH IN YOU, AND NOW SHE MIGHT DIE!" Tonraq was oblivious to what his wife was saying until he saw the tunnel, and his heart dropped into his stomach. This was his fault. He never should have snapped at her like that. He picked up his still crying wife and placed her down inside the igloo before setting off once again into the stormy night to find his only child.  
_  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tonraq kept trudging through the icy slush until he saw something akin to a dark mass, collapsed in the snow in the distance. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and came to a sliding stop in front of the slowly freezing Korra. " My baby." Was all he could utter before a vicious growling cut him off. His indigo eyes snapped up to meet the fierce grey ones of a wolf. He knew from all his training that he couldn't break eye contact with the thing, lest it go into sudden attack mode. So, ever so slowly, without looking away, he lowered his hands to pick up the freezing child, eliciting a growl from the wolf. It was clear now. This animal had Korra pegged for prey, and he would sooner laugh in Koh' s face before he let this beast take one step further. With an inhuman growl, he grabbed his spear and charged the beast, landing a blow in its side . The wolf dug its teeth into his arm, but it only bit the thick fabric of hi parka. With a smirk, Tonraq grabbed the animal by its hind legs and flung it as far away as possible. He was heaving large breaths from the excitement of the fight, but then he remembered his freezing daughter and gasped at her appearance. She was almost as blue as her parka and her lips were trembling something terrible. He proceeded to scoop the small child up into his arms before breaking into a run, not stopping until he saw their tribe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tonraq had been holding his ten year old by the fire for the last hour, comforting her as her fingers and toes defrosted. " Daddy." The large man's ears perked up at the small voice. He looked down to see his daughter, appearing so tiny and frail in his large arms." Yes Penguin ?" She struck her signature pout, signifying that her old self was starting yo come back. She hit him lightly on the arm. " Don't call me that. Penguins can actually survive a blizzard." Tonraq tenderly smiled at her. "Well you survived, therefore you're still my little penguin."

Korra looked like she was about to smile, but started to cry softly instead. " I'm sorry, daddy. So,so sorry" Tonraq' s heart melted and he held his girl close. She might have been the Avatar, but right now, in this moment, she was crying ten year old, begging for her father's forgiveness. " You have nothing to be sorry for, Korra. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Korra sniffed and said " I guess we both have stuff to apologize for, huh?" Tonraq laughed and pulled her close. " I suppose. I forgive you and you forgive me?" The Avatar giggled at this " Deal, aapaga (my father)" Korra wrapped her arms around her father's large shoulders. " I love you,daddy" she whispered. Tonraq tenderly wrapped her in his arms. " And I you, paniga ( my daughter).

~The End~

(A/N) Okay, just to clarify, the language they are speaking is real Iñupaiq, the Inuit language. I used it because the Water Tribe is based off of real Inuit culture. You might call this an extremely late fathers day entry, but I just wanted to do a father/daughter thing between these two characters for the sole fact that I think korra is a daddy's girl in its truest form. Any who, comments and criticisms lovelies! Bye bye!


End file.
